


Shower Siren

by FaeOrabel



Series: Dive into Blarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, And Harry is going to like it, Bisexual Blaise Zabini, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blaise is going to take what he wants, Blaise owns an island, Bottom Harry, Dom Blaise Zabini, Draco's Den, Fest Piece, Harry is a cumslut, Harry sucks at singing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, POC Blaise Zabini, POV Blaise Zabini, POV Harry Potter, School's Out For Summer, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Top Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: On a vacation, they are staying in the same hotel building unknown to each other. Harry sings very loudly in the shower and the rooms have thin walls. Blaise goes over to confront them and Harry answers the door soaking wet in a towel.~written for Draco's Den School's Out for Summer fic exchange~prompt: On a vacation, they are staying in the same hotel building unknown to each other. Character B sings very loudly in the shower and the rooms have thin walls. Character A goes over to confront them and Character B answers the door soaking wet in a towel.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Dive into Blarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793836
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	Shower Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> hi hello, 
> 
> I have once again, unsurprisingly joined a fest. I think all of my currently posted stories up to this point are just fest pieces. lmao.
> 
> this piece was written for Draco's Den on Facebook.
> 
> this piece is a gift to my lovely twin, KoraKunkel
> 
> I'm SO happy I got your prompt, love, this was so much fun and I hope you like it<3  
> edit: I feel like I didn’t express my love for you fully enough. Bc omg Kora, I am BEYOND thankful for you in my life. 
> 
> please note there is sexual content ahead. r&r welcome!
> 
> thanks for putting on another lovely fest, Draco's Den.
> 
> alpha/beta love once again to WordsmithMusings. Love you, E.

**Shower** **Siren**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

**BlaisePOV**

Blaise Zabini needed a vacation.

If he asked any of his friends, though, they would tell him that his life  _ was _ one big vacation. Owning a private Wizarding island for the sole purpose of witches and wizards to be able to take worry-free vacations had it perks. 

But Blaise was tired. He groaned as he got out of bed that morning and stumbled out to his balcony with a cigarette in hand. 

He enjoyed talking with guests, flirting with bachelorette parties, planning events, but it all started to feel lackluster. Everyday seemed to blend together recently, and Blaise couldn’t find the excitement anymore. He loved his island, he did, but it was starting to feel lonely, and the desire to share it with someone besides his guests grew steadily every day.

Blaise loved his guests, but they were fleeting blips in his life. Blaise loved his friends, but they all had their own lives. Lives that were increasingly filled with things like getting married and having kids. Even Draco -- in a move that shocked anyone who wasn’t paying close attention to the blonde, like Blaise always did -- had started dating, courting, and eventually marrying Ginny Weasley. 

The wedding was huge.

When you factor in the sheer size of the Weasley clan, coupled with Narcissa’s excitement about planning the wedding of the century, you get an extravaganza of a reception. 

Blaise, of course, was Draco’s best man, and took advantage of the copious amount of single witches he encountered all weekend up to the ceremony. The Malfoy’s hosted out-of-country guests as well as the wedding party for an entire weekend of wedding events. 

But that’s when he noticed the bachelor life had started to dull. All Draco could talk about all weekend was starting a life with Ginny and getting to share in all these special moments with her. It made Blaise realize how he had not only never had that, but probably never would. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t care, and that a warm bed every once in a while was good enough for him. But watching all the couples dance at the reception, with their starry expressions and love-filled gazes, had created a heavy rock in his stomach that no amount of alcohol could erode. 

He’d ended up commiserating with the last person he ever thought he’d interact with willingly. It seemed Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, Potter was in the same bachelor boat as he was. 

They’d talked all night and even laughed through alcohol-induced reminiscing. Blaise was pretty sure that Draco would kill him in the morning with how many embarrassing stories he had told about the blonde. 

But in a move that shocked even himself, it seemed, Potter had accidentally forgotten himself when he leaned over and kissed Blaise square on the lips. 

Both had frozen upon contact, and before Blaise could pull the man closer, he was five feet away and moving further with incoherent apologies and a face redder than the Weasleys hair. 

Now, Blaise could only wonder, as he stared out at the sun rising over the ocean from the balcony on his private suite, if anything would’ve come from that sweet blunder. 

* * *

  
  


**Harry POV**

Harry Potter needed a vacation. 

And when he had complained about this to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione one Game Night, they had encouraged him to do just that. 

So, a month later, after filling out all the necessary documents in order to request a month’s long leave, Harry landed in the lobby of a fancy hotel. It was fancier than he’d ever stayed in, but Hermione encouraged him to really indulge himself. 

“ _ You have the galleons, why not use them on yourself for once? _ ” she had said. 

So, he listened. 

He booked an ocean view suite, in the best hotel, on the island Malfoy had mentioned was entirely Wizarding. It would be nice to not have to hide his magic all month. He walked up to the front desk and checked in, receiving a magical key card, and then took the elevator up to his level. 

When he finally got in the room, he couldn’t help but to throw his suitcase on the sofa and jump over to the bed, diving on to the plush-looking piece of furniture. 

It was as soft as he had expected. 

Burrowing into the silky sheets, he decided the first order of business would be to take a nice long cat nap. 

* * *

**Blaise POV**

Blaise did his usual rounds throughout the hotel, seeing to his guests in the bar and restaurant first. He schmoozed and made deals with the men, and flirted with and complimented the women. At one point, he thought he had seen a flash of recognizable black hair, but the person was gone before he could finish the conversation and go to investigate. 

Shaking off the lingering feelings of hope, Blaise turned to the next guest on his serpentine route and plastered on the smile for which he was famous. 

Later that night, Blaise was just settling down after having a few drinks and dancing when his nightly routine was interrupted. 

He laid in bed for a moment, unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if someone was actually yelling in the next room over.

Could someone really be talking loud enough that he was able to hear them all the way in his room? He figured it might be the Wizarding Wireless or something of that nature since he still hadn’t figured out how to get Granger’s ‘televisions’ to work in a Wizarding area. Blaise flipped back the covers and got out of bed, slipping his feet into his house shoes. 

He slowly walked in different directions around his room before following the noise to his own bathroom. 

The sounds of a dying animal was really someone singing in their  _ shower, loudly _ and  _ off-key _ . He could hear the spray of water as he moved closer. 

Blaise wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or scared that there may actually be a dying animal in the next room over. When the chorus came to the popular Celestina Warbeck song, annoyance won out. 

Surely their shower wouldn’t last that long, right?

Wrong. 

Half an hour later, Blaise was standing with his head against the wall that separated him and the singing menace. He had just gotten done banging his forehead against it when he came to a decision. 

Throwing a robe around himself, clad in only that and his silk boxers, he threw open the front door to his suite and stormed down the hall. 

Reaching the door to the room next to his, he banged on it loudly.

“Hello!” Blaise called, continuing to hammer his fist against the wood. 

After a good thirty or so knocks, he heard the shower cut off. A split second later, the door was thrown open and Blaise almost fainted on sight. 

Behind the door was a very wet, very  _ naked _ Harry Potter. Blaise thought he may be dreaming, but when his breath caught and he choked slightly, he knew he was in fact awake. 

“Potter?” Blaise cried. 

“Blaise?” Potter asked, pulling the towel, the only covering he had, tighter around his hips. A blush spread from Potter’s cheeks all the way down to spread out across his chest. 

“What’re you doing here?” Blaise asked, diligently ignoring how  _ fit _ the other man was and what the sight of him was doing to his own body. He put his hands in his robe pockets and subtly lifted it away from his body so no tenting would be noticeable. 

“I’m on vacation. You?” Potter asked, running his free hand through his hair, making the wet strands stand on end, small soap bubbles still clinging to his locks. 

“I own the island…” Blaise mumbled, trying to not get distracted by how cute Potter’s hair looked standing up or how a lone drip of water was making its way slowly down his body and hitting where the towel rode low on his hips. 

Potter scoffed and shook his head, “Of course you do. I’m going to kill that ferret.” He said the last part under his breath, but Blaise heard him just the same. 

“Draco? What does Draco have to do with this?”

“He’s the one who recommended this place, no doubt remembering my drunken -- Nevermind.” He cut off abruptly and wouldn't meet Blaise’s gaze. 

Blaise stepped forward, just outside the threshold. “Drunken what?” He asked, trying to sound as collected as he normally would if he was flirting with any number of his guests. But his voice had other plans, taking on a uniquely breathy quality that spoke of hope and hunger. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Potter still wouldn’t look him in the eyes, “Goodnight, Blaise.”

He tried to close the door on him, but Blaise caught it with his hand and shoved it open, almost making the wizard on the other side topple over. Regardless, he did lose his grip on the towel and both men froze as they looked to where it lay on the ground in a heap at Potter’s feet. Blaise’s eyes trailed up Potter’s body, slowly, taking in every detail and committing it to memory. By the time he reached the other man’s gaze, he was licking his lips and stepping toward him, shutting the door behind him. 

Potter stood there blushing, looking around as if unsure what to do. Blaise helped him decide. 

He brought a hand up to the nervous man's cheek and wiped a stray water droplet away with his thumb. 

“Potter?” Blaise asked quietly, unsure if his advances would be taken or rejected. 

“Harry.”

“What?” Blaise stopped and searched Potter’s face. 

“It’s Harry,” Harry whispered and closed some of the gap between them, reaching for the ties on Blaise’s robe. 

That was all the cue Blaise needed. 

He crushed Harry's mouth to his own by wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him roughly forward. Tongue and teeth clashed as Harry untied Blaise’s robe and pushed the garment from his shoulders. Blaise stepped out of his slippers and started guiding Harry backwards to his bed. 

“Wait, I wasn’t done with my shower,” Harry breathed out in between kisses. 

“Well, let’s fix that, shall we?” Blaise nipped at Harry’s bottom lip, earning himself a groan from the already soaking wet man. Pulling him into the bathroom, Blaise wasted no time in dropping his boxer’s and flicking the shower back on. He shoved Harry underneath the stream and climbed in after him, pushing the man against the tiled wall and boxing him in with his body. 

Blaise’s lips found Harry’s again with fervor, the heated kiss ricocheting Blaise’s want up ten times more than it already was.

Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck and tried to pull him even closer as he fought for control over the kiss. Harry learned quickly that Blaise was not one for giving up control. 

Blaise brought his hand out to the side and then quickly landed a sharp smack on the side of Harry’s ass, just under his hip. Harry froze for all of a quarter of a second before melting into Blaise’s arms and moaning into his mouth. 

“You like that, do you?” Blaise asked as his lips trailed over Harry’s cheeks and down to his neck. He left a deep bruise on the junction of Harry’s shoulder and then went in for another one near his collar bone. 

“Fuck yes,” Harry groaned and tipped his head back against the tiles of the shower. 

“Good, because you’ve been a very bad boy, Harry,” Blaise said with a positively evil smirk curling his lips as he brought his hand down for another loud slap to the other boy’s perky arse cheek, having made him turn his hips slightly so he could land a more central smack. 

“What did I do?” Harry asked, breathless and digging his fingers into Blaise’s shoulders as he tried to keep himself upright. 

“You disturbed my nightly routine with your horrendous singing.”

Harry froze and looked at Blaise. “Is my singing really that bad?”

Blaise chuckled and kissed Harry’s lips. “Sorry, love, but yes. Yes it is.”

Harry huffed and pouted before Blaise brought another ruthless smack down on the other arse cheek this time, again ruthlessly shifting the boy’s hips with his hands. Harry melted once again, indignation forgotten as Blaise spun him around and pushed his chest against the tiles of the shower. 

Blaise whispered a spell and his fingers were coated in his favorite lube. 

“Do you want this?” he whispered in Harry’s ear. 

The man groaned and pushed his bum back against Blaise’s groin. 

“Gods yes. I’ve wanted you for ages, Blaise.”

“I won’t be able to let you go. This won’t be a one time thing, Harry. If you want me, then you get all of me,” Blaise warned with a suckle to Harry’s ear lobe. 

“I’ll hold you to it. You won’t be able to get rid of me even if you wanted to,” Harry turned his head and captured Blaise’s lips with his own before hissing because Blaise chose that moment to coat his pucker in lube. 

He worked at the man’s entrance, slowly giving him one finger and then two. By the time Blaise had introduced a third, Harry was mewling and keening as his legs shook. It was all Blaise could do to hold him up with an arm banded around Harry’s waist. 

“Blaise… Please,” Harry groaned. 

“Please what, my love?” Blaise teased with a smirk and a sharp push of his fingers deeper than they’d been, pressing against Harry’s prostate. 

“Oh god, just fuck me already,” Harry cried out and threw his head back. 

“As you wish,” Blaise chuckled and slowly replaced his fingers with the head of his thick cock. “Ready?”

“Yes!”

Blaise pushed forward with one rough thrust and was fully seated inside Harry. Both froze and groaned in unison, finally being connected the way they’d wanted to be all those months ago. 

Blaise waved his hand and the water shut off. He turned Harry to the side and pushed his body down so that he was leaning over and gripping the sides of the shower. Blaise grabbed Harry’s hips in a tight grip and then began thrusting with unadulterated abandon. Both men grunted in time with each thrust and every so often, Harry would cry out loudly. Blaise felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. Feeling Harry’s feet slipping, he whispered a quick sticking charm and then increased his tempo even further. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Harry,” he said between clenched teeth. 

“That’s because you're my first cock,” Harry admitted with a keening moan.

“Wait, what?” Blaise faltered a little in his timing, his hips stuttering in their quick thrusting. 

  
“I’ve fingered myself, but I’ve never been taken before,” Harry explained and pushed back harder, meeting each of Blaise’s thrusts with his own. 

“Merlin that’s fucking sexy. You’re only ever going to be mine from now on,” Blaise grunted and pushed even harder. He leaned over and wrapped a hand around Harry’s leaking cock. Swiping his thumb over the top, he started pulling on Harry’s firm dick in time with his frantic thrusting. 

Blaise was so close, and he didn’t want to blow before Harry did. 

Blaise didn’t have to wait long, a few tugs later and Harry was screaming his release, coating the walls of the shower with his come. Two strokes later and Blaise was following him, his orgasm racking his body so hard all he could do was drop his jaw in silence, forgetting to even breathe. 

Gulping in air once his cock stopped pulsing, he collapsed against Harry, pushing him up against the wall coated in his come. 

“Salazar’s left nut, that was…” Blaise stuttered. 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. 

Blaise pulled back and released the charm on Harry’s feet. He took great care taking in gently rubbing Harry’s own come off of his chest with a towel, turning him back around to face Blaise. Turning him again — Harry was literally putty in his hands, still overcoming the orgasm — he massaged the red hand prints he had left on Harry’s pert bum. 

“You’re beautiful,” Blaise whispered and leaned in to peck Harry’s lips. 

Harry brought his hands up to cup Blaise’s cheeks as he smothered him in peck’s around his whole face. Blaise chuckled at Harry’s actions as he finally came down from his high. 

“Sleep with me?” Harry asked, pulling back to look deep into Blaise’s eyes. 

“No,” Blaise answered. 

Harry’s face fell, but Blaise pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“You’re sleeping with me tonight. I have a custom bed. And you’ll be lucky if you ever leave it,” Blaise smirked and pulled Harry out to his main living area before opening the door and dragging the man down the hall to his own room, completely forgetting their clothes. 

“I like the sound of that,” Harry whispered as they fell into bed together where Blaise worshipped his body once more. 

They didn’t leave the bed for two whole days before staff came by to check on their boss. 

_fin._

  
  



End file.
